1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a height of lift of a working machine, in which a measurement of height is carried out between a position along an approximately vertical axis of motion of a lifting element of the working machine and a reference point.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a working machine, such as a high shelf stacking machine, the operator selects the desired height of lift of the lifting element by pressing a button, whereupon the lifting element automatically assumes the desired height of lift. For this purpose, it is necessary that the heights of the individual high shelf sections be entered into the controller of the working machine ahead of time.
Height measurement systems are situated on the working machine, which measure the height of lift between the lifting element and a reference point, the reference point usually being a fixed point on the housing of the working machine. The distance of the fixed point from the ground, in this context, is added as a fixed value to the measured height of lift from the reference point to the lifting element.
Since the distance of the reference point from the ground is considered to be a fixed quantity, it may happen, as a result of inhomogeneous ground conditions, such as cracks in the ground, that the height of lift is not correct at the position of the lifting going on, and the lifting element of the high shelf stacking machine does not take up the required height of lift for reaching a certain section of the high shelf. The operator then has to readjust the height of lift manually, which is very time-consuming.